customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarzan 1999 Aired on ABC (April 2000) Part 7
(Later that night, two of the ogre guards are blowing on two bugle horns to welcome the audience) Ogre Guard: Showtime! (The two ogre guards let the audience to enter the entrance of the circus where they can go in. Inside, Louie and Cecilia are dressed up as two demons. Louie spooks the gentleman with a frightening sound) Louie: Boo, you bunch of dopes! Cecilia: Um, boo? Louie: Boo? Is that the best you can do? They're easy enough to frighten. (Louie frightens another man to show Cecilia how easy it is) Louie: Did you see that? Cecilia: But Louie, I don't want to frighten anybody! Louie: Well, neither do I! But do you wanna get busted?! Cecilia: Alright, I'll try! (Cecilia jumps to make a proper spook to frighten a lady off) Cecilia: I don't understand these people! Stubbs: (dressed as an alligator) Don't you see? That's why they come to get afraid! Simple as that! (realizing by hearing drums) Oh, the show's starting up! We better get to our places. We're in the opening bit. (The camera zooms to a skull-like fashion and reveals Screweyes coming out of his hat while smoke appears) Professor Screweyes: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the most terrifying show on the planet earth! (puts his hat on his head) Professor Screweyes' Eccentric Circus! We will spook you! (making a cloud of a hawk appear to frighten the audience) We will frighten you! (makes an eagle appear) We will shock you witless with our dreadful, terrifying, vile, monstrous program! (making the vulture appear) Ladies and gentlemen, without further ado, I give you the Infernal Grand Demon Parade! (The lights turn on the skull's eyes and the curtain opens in its mouth. Stubbs takes a peek out of the skull to look at the audience) Stubbs: (whispering to the children) Alright, this is it! Just look frightened and wave your pitchforks. (putting his mask on) (Bats come out of the skull's eyes and out comes the sparrows to frighten the audience. The people shriek as they see the sparrows fly around. Louie and Cecilia are doing their parts) Cecilia: Louie, I feel so silly! What is wrong with these people? Louie: I don't know! But I never seen so many tonsils in my life. (The same punks, who threaten Louie and Cecilia last night came back to see the show and they, also are getting afraid. The ghosts come out and start flying to do some howling and screeching while a person in the control room does the special effects. A Chinese dragon appears and breathes fire from its mouth. That makes one of the audience hesitant as he bursts his bubble gum while Screweyes laughs with the skeletons circling around him. The two skeletons appear and they both do some flying while frightening the audience. Ichabod jumps down to the audience and frightens them, but it's a person who loses his mask and becomes really embarrassed. The person takes his face back from one of the people and puts it back on to do more frightening and goes over to the skull, frightening Cecilia. In the middle of early copies, explosions have occurred and the skull opens all the way up to let out elephants pulling a cart from behind them. They pull out a giant pyramid as the light and sound effects man does more of his stuff. The devils release the elephants to go back to their cages, leaving the pyramid with Screweyes on it. The light shines on him as he goes on to the next act) Professor Screweyes: Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the most fearsome creatures of your darkest dreams! I give you monsters! (The pyramid burns to ashes and shows Rex and the gang yet in their monster forms. The audience is really frightened as they see them as Stubbs, Louie and Cecilia are shocked, also as a spilling salt salesman comes by) Salesman: Spilling salt here! Get your spilling salt here! (Rex growls and roars once more as Louie watches with a hesitant look on his face) Cecilia: (also hesitant) Oh, Louie, Louie, what have we done?! Louie: I don't know. Stubbs: There's nothing you can do! Professor Screweyes: And now, I will attempt to master the most fearsome of them all dinosaur clan! The ultimate set of teeth in the history of the world! The mightiest Tyrannosaurus Rex! (Screweyes introduces Rex's evil form level as the monster roars) Professor Screweyes: (confronting Rex) Look into my eyes, you blood-thirsty fact! (Screweyes does some hypnosis and begins to put Rex in a trance. In the middle of later copies, the monster is unable to attack) Professor Screweyes: Remove his shackles! (One of the demons do what Screweyes warned them to do and the audience become even more afraid as a lady shrieks shedding her hair, leaving a bald spot on her head) Professor Screweyes: Now take two giant steps! (Rex takes two big steps and goes on the floor where Screweyes is. The audience is becoming more and more frightened) Professor Screweyes: (laughing) Now two steps toward the audience! (Rex takes two more steps to the audience as they panic with fear) Professor Screweyes: Well, you see, the creature that frightens you all does what I say! I am the master of fear and I am not afraid! (As Rex is under Screweyes' control, a crow flies into the room, alarming the lights and sound man and turns the button to the flares for the show on with its beak, flashing Rex and his fellow monsters. As the crowd continues to panic, Rex comes to his senses and growls at Screweyes) Professor Screweyes: (realizing that his hypnotism wore off) Hey! Oh, hey! Oh! Ohh! No! (Screweyes is starting to get afraid and as he runs off, Rex grabs him with his claw and is about to eat him) Stubbs: The professor! He's going to hurt the professor! Louie: (going through Stubbs) Rex, no! Don't do this! Cecilia: LOUIE!! Stubbs: (holding onto Cecilia after seeing Louie running up to Rex) What are you, crazy?! You'll be pulverized!